


【墨溪】平行世界

by toufu_1995



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toufu_1995/pseuds/toufu_1995
Relationships: 杨墨/余溪 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	1. 【墨溪】平行世界之黑帮大佬训妻记

平行世界之黑帮大佬训妻记

一楼客厅，杨墨阴鸷的眼神扫过面前跪了一地的手下，

“为什么不拦着他？”

“我们……我们不敢啊，”一个小弟颤颤巍巍地说，“溪哥说不准跟过去，我们真不敢……”

“你们是听他的还是听我的？”杨墨挑了挑眉毛，语气里的不满和寒意让屋里氛围冷到了极点，“滚下去领打，这次是他没事，再有下次，就没这么简单了，”

“是，”

哆哆嗦嗦的几个人踉踉跄跄地跑了，别墅恢复了往日的安静。

杨墨皱着眉头回想今天的事，

余溪不知道从哪认识了死对头家的二少爷，还非说那是个脾性纯良的人，仗着自己的身份支开了身边保护的人，一个人跟着人家去了贼窝，

杨墨带着人硬闯进去的时候余溪还很正常，小家伙看着黑着脸的自家老公知道自己闯了祸，乖巧地被拎了回来，

在路上就出了事情，他喝的饮料里被下了药，浑身的燥热让他在车上就不顾别人的存在一直往杨墨身上贴，

想到这儿，杨墨觉得太阳穴跳的更厉害了。

他看了看表，已经把小东西扔在楼上两个小时了，得去看看了。

杨墨推开卧室的门，被绑在刑架上的人本来耷拉着脑袋，听见动静就抬起头望着门口的方向，

“清醒了？”杨墨捏着余溪的脸，手劲很大，“脸不那么红了，看来是清醒了，”

“呜……”

“想说话？”杨墨看着地上留下的一小滩口水，玩味地看着他，“怎么了？我们余溪大少爷的脾气呢？我派的人你都敢轰走然后和死对头的二少爷一起玩，是嫌自己命长么？”

“呜呜呜……”余溪红了眼眶用力摇着头，

他害怕了，

他清醒过来的时候发现自己被绑在刑架上，使劲想了想才明白自己今天晚上有多危险，四肢被固定地死死的，连腰间也被系在刑架上，

可是余溪心里却是一暖，上次闯祸被绑在上面没有绑腰，站了太久腰都疼了，后来杨墨找人试了试，说是绑上腰就不会那么累了。

果然，杨墨再生气都是在乎他的。

杨墨不明白他心里这些弯弯绕绕，只是看见他红了眼眶，自家小朋友被下了药又在这绑着站了两个小时，难免有些心疼，

“有什么事明天再说，我先给你解开，”杨墨伸手去解口塞，这才发现再怎么精致的做工也不行，还是把余溪的嘴角磨破了，手指抚上那一点点血红，“疼不疼？”

“不……”余溪腮帮子很酸，说了个不字就有些张不开嘴，只是冲着杨墨摇了摇头，

“疼也活该，”杨墨咬着牙恨恨地骂了一句，手上的动作却是极度轻柔，余溪手腕脚腕上都留下了勒痕，等到腰间绳索也解开，整个人脱力直接跌进杨墨的怀里，

“对不起……”余溪的声音有些哑，“让你担心了……”

“那不是一句对不起能完的，”杨墨的手在余溪身后摩挲，威胁地落在臀上，“明天有你受得，”

余溪听了这话在杨墨怀里偷偷叹了口气，忽然觉得杨墨的手在自己脑后轻轻呼噜着，

“还好你没事，”

颤抖的声音让余溪红了眼眶，他挣扎着想看看杨墨是不是哭了，却被他抱的死死的，

“今天你要是出点事，我就杀了他们，然后去陪你，”杨墨把头蹭在余溪颈侧，“可是你要是真出了事，我死了也没用了，”

余溪听见这话急忙呸了三下，

“我认罚，”余溪哼哼唧唧地说，“不许说这么不吉利的话，”

“认罚是吧？”杨墨的语气让余溪有些害怕，“我问你话呢，”

“是……我认罚……”余溪搂紧了杨墨的腰，却被人生生掰开，

“你被我带回来的时候我就已经给你洗干净了，所以现在，”杨墨指了指一回家就弄上来的巨大笼子，“你给我滚进去，好好反省。”

“老公……”

“再说一句我就给你戴点玩具，”

“呜……”余溪往笼子的方向蹭着，还没蹭到就被人拽住喂了一杯温水，

“进去，”

余溪很少被罚睡在这里面，他委委屈屈地钻进去，发现身下垫的极软，除了身子需要蜷一点和在床上也没什么区别，

不对，

没有杨墨的抱抱，不能睡在他怀里，

余溪看着杨墨把笼子锁好，小手扒着笼子，“我什么时候能出去啊……”

“我还没想好，”杨墨看着他湿漉漉的眼睛有些心疼，“累了就睡，我还得处理一些事情，”

余溪看着杨墨走了，抱着腿发呆，身上的酸痛让他有些困倦，不知不觉竟然睡着了。

杨墨处理今天的事情处理到很晚，这是余溪第一次被罚在笼子里睡觉，当时做笼子的时候也就是当做情趣，只在最一开始让他进去体验过几次，这一下可能真的要委屈坏了吧。

杨墨小心翼翼推开门，看着睡得沉沉的余溪，瘦小的身子起起伏伏，他皱着眉头看了一会终究还是不忍心，把锁打开，跪在地上把余溪抱了出来，

“呜……”余溪揉了揉眼睛发现自己已经躺在杨墨怀里，“老……老公……”

“嗯？”

“你忙完了啊，”

“嗯，”杨墨的火气还是很大，一点都不困，大手摸着余溪光滑的身子，“明天早上九点你把自己收拾干净跪在床边等我起来，”

“嗯……”

“明天一天会很难挨，但是我不会手软，”杨墨吻了吻怀里有些颤抖的小人儿，“睡吧，睡好了才有力气挨揍。”

余溪虽然紧张，可是杨墨身上的味道和温暖的怀抱让他很快就睡着了，杨墨却是久久不能入睡。

如果他今天晚一点，药力就会生效，那到时候余溪会经历什么……他真的想想都觉得害怕，他搂紧了怀里熟睡的人，一刻也不想松开。

余溪醒的时候才八点多，他轻手轻脚地起来洗漱完毕，九点准时光着身子跪到床前，低着头等着杨墨醒过来。

罚跪是个辛苦的事，尤其是昨天被绑的浑身酸痛，现在在这跪着，余溪觉得很是难熬。

杨墨其实已经醒了，愤怒和越来越浓的害怕让他睡得很不好，所以当余溪起床的时候他就已经醒了。他偷偷看了看跪的笔直的余溪，

“累么？”

余溪被杨墨吓了一跳，急忙回话，“不累。”

“你今天没饭吃，”杨墨的语气很冷，“我也不吃，今天我们就做一件事，好好收拾你一次。”

余溪吓得手抖，看着杨墨起身去洗澡，一个人继续在地上跪着。

杨墨一身清爽地出来了，坐在落地窗前的沙发上，冲着余溪招手，“爬过来，”

余溪委委屈屈地趴下，手脚并用地爬过去，跪坐在杨墨腿间，小脸上满满都是委屈，

“你还委屈了？”杨墨指挥着余溪，让他头和上半身趴在地板上，下半身被提在杨墨腿上，屁股正好在杨墨手边，

头朝下而且双腿大开的姿势让余溪有些害羞，马上，屁股上落下来的巴掌让他什么都顾不上了，

带着怒火的巴掌扇打下来，每一下过后都留下一片绯红，随后又是毫无间断的巴掌，

腰间被固定，双手得撑好不然就会摔在地上，这个姿势让余溪毫无招架的能力，只能撅着屁股任由杨墨扇打，

杨墨看着眼前的两团肉变成红色就停了手，“跪好，”

余溪一刻也不敢耽搁，马上跪在杨墨腿间，一点多余的动作也不敢有，

“现在你倒是学乖了，昨天犯浑的时候怎么不乖？”杨墨把余溪的头用力按到自己腿间挺立的地方，隔着衣服的接触让余溪觉得羞耻感更甚，“想没想过他们会怎么对你？吃过药的人根本控制不了自己，你是喜欢被人玩弄么？”

杨墨的话很重，手下的动作也很重，余溪心里一紧，依旧乖巧地承受着。

杨墨最终还是放开了他，转身去拿昨天晚上准备好的工具，

“撅起来，”

余溪瘪瘪嘴，杨墨今天的命令都是这样，没有一点点温柔，他跪撅在地上，以为要开始新一轮的责打，可是后穴一凉，没有任何润滑就被塞进一枚跳蛋，酥麻的震动感让他哼了出来，扭回头正对上杨墨冷峻的目光，

“今天的惩罚会很重，”杨墨拉了拉手里的皮带，“你要忍住，”

话音刚落皮带就抽在余溪撅的高高的屁股上，疼的他歪倒在地上，

“撅好，再倒一次我就把你绑起来打，”

余溪颤颤巍巍地撅好，后穴里的跳蛋让他浑身无力，屁股上落下的皮带让他疼的忍受不住，杨墨的每一皮带都是抡圆了抽下来，不过几十下，余溪的屁股已经高高肿起，几道棱子看起来格外可怜，

杨墨狠了狠心抽了最重的一下，果然把余溪打的摔倒在地，

“我刚刚说什么？”

余溪惊恐地看着杨墨，顾不得什么尊严，爬过去抓着杨墨的裤腿瑟瑟发抖，

“求求你……不要绑我……我……我一定……”

“嘘，再多说一句我就对你用家法，”

杨墨的威胁起了作用，余溪顺从地被抱到床上，左手和左脚，右手和右脚被绑在一起，除了跪趴摆不出别的姿势。

身后的伤和穴口尽数露在杨墨面前，皮带轻轻划过，杨墨又开始了新一轮的惩罚，皮带依旧带着风抽下来，余溪很疼，却是一动也不能动，他哭了。

纯粹是疼哭的。

杨墨看着臀上一片红肿，严重的地方还有些青紫，又看了看微微颤抖的小人儿，狠了狠心一皮带抽在白嫩的大腿上，

“嗷……”

余溪凄厉地喊了出来，

“还有脸叫？”杨墨继续给大腿上色，“现在在这光着身子被绑起来撅着屁股挨揍觉得羞不羞？”

“羞……啊啊啊……老公……好疼……”

“现在羞？我昨天要是晚到一会儿，药力生效了你要怎么办？”

余溪的精神要被身后的皮带打散，大腿娇嫩，杨墨的皮带也刁钻，屁股上，大腿上，腿间，臀缝，哪里都会照顾到，

内里跳动的跳蛋也让他有些迷离，口水打湿了床单，膝盖也疼的要命，

“我在问你话，”杨墨看了看肿成一片的屁股和大腿，再打就要破了，又看了看耷拉着脑袋，头发全被汗水打湿的小人儿，心里有些不忍，“回话，”

“我错了，老公……饶了我吧……”

杨墨收了皮带叹了口气，“想没想过你落在别人手里的话，他们会不会饶了你？他们只会用更狠虐疯狂的手段折磨你，”

余溪迷迷糊糊地点了点头，“水，我可以喝水吗……”

“可以，”到底是被自己捧在手心的人，杨墨去拿了温水一口一口喂进去，

余溪喝了水就闭上眼睛休息，疼痛和快感一起袭来，他浑身颤栗发抖，没有一丝反抗，

“阿溪，”杨墨摸着被自己打的一片斑斓的地方，把跳蛋拿了出来，“我是真的不想再罚你了，可是这对你来说还是不够，”

“如果他们给你下的是毒药呢？”

“如果他们把你卖到俱乐部呢？”

杨墨的声音依旧冰冷，“我不会真的伤害你，所以我想让你知道知道，昨天我如果去晚了，你可能会经历什么，”

余溪迷迷糊糊觉得自己被翻了过来，四肢朝天的姿势要多羞耻有多羞耻，

“张嘴，”

余溪拒绝不了杨墨的命令，刚张开嘴就塞进来一个假阳具，

“呜……”余溪睁开眼睛看着杨墨，男人的眼睛里没有一丝温度，随后那沾满自己口水的东西被塞进自己后穴，

还是眼睁睁看着塞进去的，

巨大的填充感让余溪出了一身汗，随着抽动的动作，他觉得精神有些飘忽，

“杨墨……”

“我在，”杨墨狠着心折磨着他心爱的人，时不时的几下巴掌打在屁股上，余溪疼的一激灵，快要高潮的快感也被打散，又一次跌落，从头开始。

余溪被挑逗得毫无招架之力，不许高潮的折磨让他绝望，

“求你……杨墨……我要……”

“要什么？”杨墨用力抽了他一巴掌，“如果把高潮给了这个玩具，那我一个月都不动你，全都是玩具，是要我还是要舒服？”

“要你……”余溪忍耐住身子的颤抖，“我……我要你……”

杨墨看着他实在是忍的辛苦，终于拿出了东西也除去了他身上的束缚，满是温柔地压上去，

“放松，你忍了太久，一定要放松，”杨墨的动作轻柔，不像是求欢，更像是安慰，帮他缓解刚刚忍耐的辛苦，

小家伙浑身酸软无力，眼睛却依旧明亮，

“阿墨……你亲……亲亲我……”

杨墨吻得温柔动情，呢喃着安慰他，

“阿溪不哭，不哭啊，阿墨亲亲你，”

余溪受了太多折磨，屁股和腿上的伤，后穴里的疼痛，四肢的酸软，他现在感受着杨墨在自己身体里温温柔柔的动作，环上他的脖子，

“真好……”

杨墨动作一顿，“你说什么？”

“我说真好，”余溪红了眼眶，“这些痕迹，这些事情……是你对我做的，真好，”

杨墨更加温柔地吻了余溪的眼睛，小人儿哭闹了太久，脸上都是咸咸的，

已经被折磨了许久的小家伙受不住什么，很快就泄了出来，杨墨把他里里外外洗干净，人已经在怀里睡着了，还是狠了狠心把他关进了笼子里，蒙上了遮光布。

余溪醒过来发现一片漆黑，摸摸四周才发现自己在笼子里，

他有一些绝望，在笼子里呜呜咽咽地哭着，

“杨墨……阿墨……”哭哑了的声音听起来像是受了伤的小兽，一声一声的呼喊扎在杨墨心里，

他就坐在床上，

他要让余溪明白，即使刚刚那些他都熬的过去，

可是对两个深爱的人来说，

再也见不到才是最要命的折磨，

余溪的声音越来越小，身上的疼痛让他更加想念杨墨的怀抱，

“阿墨……我知道错了……阿墨……”

杨墨握紧拳头，已经关了半个小时了，再忍一忍就好了，

“阿墨……阿墨……”

杨墨被叫的红了眼眶，他是自责的，什么后果他都受得起，唯独不能拿余溪去赌，

“兔子……”

余溪委屈地喊出了安全词，

杨墨愣住了，

刚刚挨打的时候没喊，被折磨的时候也没喊，现在关进笼子里半个小时就喊了，

就在他愣神的时候，余溪呜呜咽咽地骂着，

“骗子，不是说只要说了安全词就会抱我么……”

杨墨终于忍不住，掀开遮光布，去给余溪解开笼子上的锁，

“还骂我，”

“骂死你，”余溪哭的眼睛通红，抱着腿的样子看起来委屈的不行，“放我出来……”

“我说惩罚结束了么？”杨墨打开锁之后却不开笼子，“五十藤条还是在里面反省一个钟头？”

“五十藤条……”余溪忽然奶凶奶凶地对着杨墨吼，“你再他妈不抱我，以后一辈子都别抱老子！”

“好好好，抱你抱你，”杨墨把人抱出来搂着上了床，余溪颤抖的身子把他刚刚的心慌暴露无遗，“害怕了？”

“嗯……”余溪蹭到杨墨胸口使劲咬了一口，杨墨笑着看着他也不躲开，“真的还要挨藤条么？”

“昨天没看住你那几个人已经被打的半死扔到反省室了，你觉得你这个主谋只是屁股肿了，合适嘛？”

“我觉得还行……”

“你是真不怕我啊，”杨墨揉了揉余溪的头发，“一会挨完藤条再抱吧，不然我要舍不得打了，”

“奥……”

余溪上半身趴在桌子上，笔直的双腿微微发抖，屁股红肿，严重的地方泛着青紫，大腿也是通红一片，这绝对已经是余溪挨过最重的打了，

杨墨挥了挥藤条有些犯难，五十下怎么打啊……他点了点伤的最重的地方，轻轻地落下一鞭，余溪疼的攥紧了拳头，杨墨死死盯着刚刚那一鞭落下之后的反应，有些破皮但是还好，

行了，那就都这个力度吧，

余溪知道杨墨在放水，藤条挥下来都没有风声，可是即使这样，也让他疼的忍受不住，

第三十五下，

余溪大喊一声，“杨墨！”

杨墨被吓的一激灵，

“什么？”

“我爱你……”余溪回过头看着他，“能不能不打了，我真的受不了了，”

“还有十五下呢，”

“我真的疼……”

余溪受罚的时候很少这么撒娇，杨墨看了看已经破了几处的地方也实在是可怜得很，

“那我打这里，”杨墨一鞭抽在余溪小腿上，力度依旧很轻，只是余溪太白，还是落下一道道红痕，

余溪在心里默默数了十五下，然后抱着头开始痛哭，

杨墨走过去抱着他，

“好了好了，打完了，不哭了啊，不哭了，”

“你滚……”

“不让抱么？”杨墨吻着他的耳朵，“我们得上药，有些地方破了，不然你会生病，”

“不上药……”

余溪终究是拧不过，乖乖地趴在他腿上上药，嘴里还是叨叨咕咕，

“我都没饭吃，你还让我睡笼子，还打我……呜……这日子没法过了……”

“我这不陪着你呢么，我也没吃饭，”

“那你让阿姨做饭了么，”

“我刚刚做好了，房子里哪还有别人，罚你总得给你点面子，”杨墨小心翼翼给他上药却还是惹得小朋友直吸气，“一会我伺候你啊，”

“阿墨……”余溪眼眶又红了，“我……我不喜欢被人玩弄的……我只喜欢你……”

杨墨知道这句话自己说的太重，跪在床边吻了吻余溪，拉着他的小手往自己脸上打，

“我的错，我不该那么凶你，打我好不好？别委屈了，”

余溪捏了捏杨墨的脸，“我饿了……”

“好，我去拿饭，”

“不让走……”

“那……那我抱你去？”

“嗯……”眼看着余溪又要哭，杨墨赶紧把他搂进怀里抱到楼下吃饭，

折腾到很晚的两个人，终于安稳地睡下了。

“疼不疼？”杨墨摸着余溪身后骇人的伤，连穴口都是肿的，“太重了是不是？”

“没事……”余溪吃过药也上过药其实好了很多，只不过杨墨罚他时清冷的态度和语气让他有些心悸，

小手拉过杨墨的大手，放在自己心口，

“这里被你凶的有些闷，其他还好，”

杨墨的眼泪差点被这一句话砸下来，他吻上余溪的唇，手上也不敢用力抱他，

“对不起对不起，我今天话太重了，对不起……宝宝对不起，”

“那说好，”余溪指了指旁边的笼子，“做个更大的，下次关我你也得进来，”

“为什么？”

余溪软踏踏的蹭了蹭杨墨，声音闷闷的，

“我不抱你睡不着……”

半晌，余溪捏了捏杨墨的手指，

“你放心，我不会再让自己这么危险了，阿墨不怕，”

“阿溪我爱你，”

“我知道啊，”余溪的声音恢复了往日的欢快，“我也爱你。”

【沙雕后续】

某一天余溪一个人在家，一帮人来敲门，

“什么事？”

“溪哥，大哥说让我们来装这个，”

余溪看着被放在三楼的巨大的笼子，无奈地笑了笑，

这个男人还是真的把自己说的什么话都放在心上，

晚上，

杨墨一进家就被余溪拉到三楼，然后两个人一起进了笼子，

余溪利落地锁好，然后一脸幸福地扑在杨墨身上，

“我们是不是可以在这玩一会，多有情趣，”

杨墨看了看只穿着一件自己T恤和内裤的小人儿，无奈地摇了摇头，

“不是我扫兴，你拿笼子钥匙了么？”

“……没”

余溪还在呆愣的时候就已经被杨墨压在身下，

“没事，我带着手机呢，一会儿让他们来开就行，”杨墨咬了咬余溪的耳垂，“别浪费，都出不去才更有情趣，”

翻云覆雨之后，余溪瘫在杨墨怀里喘着粗气，

“喂？来一趟我这，三楼，嗯，就你自己过来，”

杨墨脱了衬衫把余溪的腿盖上，小人儿羞得脸通红，

林清看着他俩一脸无奈，

“为啥总是在这种时候想到我？”

“赶紧的吧，”杨墨笑了，“你看我夫人多可爱，”

余溪在杨墨怀里长叹一口气。

（全文完）


	2. 【墨溪】平行世界之奸细

余溪已经被关在这间反省室里大半天了，昏暗的屋里什么都没有，他光着脚穿着睡衣坐在墙角，手腕被铁链缚住，只能在小范围内活动。

余溪是杨墨身边的奸细，

一个爱上了杨墨的不合格的奸细。

今天一大早他还在被窝里睡着就被带到这里关起来，连衣服都没来得及换，甚至带他来的都是手下，杨墨都没有出现。

门口看管的人也是惴惴不安，这是他们老大放在心上的人，一会儿要不要给饭吃？需不需要给水喝？两个小弟面面相觑，拿不定主意。

余溪的精神还好，就是觉得有些冷，抱紧自己的时候铁链发出了声响，

“溪哥？您怎么了？”

“我没事，”余溪把自己有点冷这句话咽了回去，杨墨哪里还会顾得上自己冷不冷，不打死自己就算是宠爱了吧。

杨墨此时正坐在书房里生气，余溪的身份让他震惊，那个每天对着自己百般温柔的人竟然是安插在自己身边的奸细？

那些情话是假的么？他眨着眼睛说的阿墨我爱你是蛊惑么？从一开始的接近到后来的陪伴都是设计好的么？

杨墨攥紧拳头，心口像被什么剜掉一块，疼的喘不上气来。

“大哥，”

“什么事？”

“看管溪少爷的人问，该吃午饭了，是不是给他点吃的，”

“饿着，”杨墨的语气冰冷到了极点，“水也不许给，把他给我吊起来，”

“大哥……”

“听不懂么？”

余溪迷迷糊糊地睡着，感觉有人进来，

“溪哥，得罪了，”

余溪被他们拉着拽了起来，两只手绑在一起然后挂在垂下的铁环上，铁环渐渐被拉高，余溪就这样被吊了起来，只能勉强脚尖着地，

黑漆漆的眼神里满满的都是绝望，连语气也失了平日的俏皮，

“他都不肯见我么……”

看守的小弟咽了咽口水，看余溪被这样折磨实在是有些不忍，

“没有，您忍一忍，大哥脾气发过了就会来的，我们就在外面，您……您实在是不舒服就叫我们，”

门咔哒一声锁上了，看守特意把灯留给他，

余溪怕黑这件事所有人都知道。

吊起的姿势很费体力，没有吃喝的人早就没了精神，头也耷拉着，隐隐约约能听见门口传来的窃窃私语，

“你说溪哥这是怎么惹大哥了啊，”

“不知道啊，”

“他身子弱，可受不住这么折腾，”

“那也不敢把他放下来啊，”

余溪无力地笑了笑，使劲咬了一口自己的嘴唇，血腥气味让他的精神回来了些，

杨墨啊，你是不是要关我一辈子。

杨墨看了看表，余溪已经被吊了三个小时了，他的心被揪着一跳一跳的疼，

林清正好进来，看见杨墨黑着脸一字一顿地说，“你去监刑，把余溪给我好好教训教训，”

“我不知道他做错了什么，”

“他是奸细，该怎么罚你心里有数，”杨墨顿了顿，“反省室的灯不准给他留，打完就给我扔进去。

“奸细是要被打断腿的，”林清冷静地看着杨墨，“你确定这么办？”

“那……”杨墨迟疑了，“那就每天一百板子，不许放水，”

“你要打他几天？”林清皱着眉头满脸的不可思议，“你又是怎么知道他是奸细的？他出卖你了么？”

“你他妈哪那么多话？再多说一句我就换人监刑，”杨墨的语调有些颤抖，“吃的喝的你看着给一点就行了，别把人给我弄死。”

“知道了，”

林清走的时候也是带着脾气，但是现在的杨墨听不进去劝，他也急着去见那个被关起来的小朋友，

“开门，”

林清的声音响起的时候，余溪迷迷糊糊地睁了眼，喉咙干哑，张了张嘴没发出声音，

“把人放下来，然后再去倒水，”林清在心里骂了杨墨一句，“你们他妈的轻点，别弄疼了他，”

余溪抖着身子瘫倒在地上，冰冰冷冷的反省室没有地毯，没有床，什么都没有。

“他是不是不要我了，”

“不是，你先喝点水，”林清揉着被铁链勒的发青的手腕，“你要受苦了，阿溪，”

“我活该。”

“带出去，一百板子，”

“清哥！”看守愣在原地不肯动，大家都知道余溪娇小的身子受不住刑的，

“不是我的意思，我也没办法，”

“是……”

余溪被紧紧缚在刑凳上，冰凉沉重的板子贴在身后，他忽然红了眼眶，

“有一天我要是犯了错，你会把我送去挨板子么？”

“不会，我会把你按在我腿上挨巴掌，”

“无论什么错？”

“嗯，无论什么错。”

余溪的回忆被身后的板子打断，一声闷响也吓得林清一激灵，他瞪了瞪行刑的人，那人倒也机灵，下一板明显轻了不少，

可是再轻也是沉重的板子，余溪忍受着身后的痛楚，一下一下打在身上，更钉在心里，

“啊……”第六十八下，余溪终于忍不住喊了出来，屁股已经高高肿起，紧紧贴在宽松的睡裤上，

“清哥……是他要打死我么……”

林清被这一问问的心里很不是滋味，

“停手，”林清摆摆手，“都下去吧，后果我担着，”

“清哥……”

林清蹲在余溪面前，摸了摸他被汗打湿的头发，然后拨通了杨墨的电话，

“怎么了？”

“还有三十下，我看不下去了，”

“你什么意思？”

“老子不干了的意思，”

“行，那我来，”

杨墨冷着脸出现的时候，余溪正趴在刑凳上大口大口喘着粗气，因为呼吸急促他的喉咙干哑的厉害，嘴唇也满是被自己咬破的血迹，眼眶通红，脸上全是泪痕，手腕脚踝全都是勒出的青紫，身后的情形更是严重，

“杨……杨墨……”

杨墨被这一声沙哑的呼唤喊的心口发酸，

“别叫我，”杨墨抖着一双手去拿放在一旁的板子，“我不想听见你的声音，”

重重的板子落下，余溪咬紧牙关才没有发出一点声音，

杨墨正在气头上，下手十分重，不过十下就打的余溪浑身发抖，却还是一声也不敢出，

“不错，还算听话，”杨墨活动了活动手腕，蹲下揪起余溪的头发，冷漠的声音没有一丝温度，“你倒是能耐了，这些年我怎么没看出来你是奸细？怎么没杀了我？是心疼了还是不敢？你还敢说你喜欢我？你才不配！”

余溪被杨墨甩开，最后二十下杨墨打的狠厉，皮开肉绽的疼痛让余溪晕了过去，

“你们几个，把他带回去，”

“是回房么？”

“回反省室！”杨墨瞪圆了眼睛，“把人给我泼醒，然后给点吃的和水，不准给他留灯，记住没有？”

“是……”

等他们把余溪架走，他才想起林清来，

“林清呢？”

“清哥好像去您书房等您了……”

“惯的他毛病，”

杨墨回到书房，林清还是那副云淡风轻的样子，手里攥着余溪的资料，

“谁给你的？”

“我猜是派他来的那些人，”

“为什么要给你？要是我我才不让你知道阿溪是奸细，”

杨墨愣住了，

“他们给你这些资料无非是因为阿溪什么都不肯说，是个没用的人了，”林清把资料摔在桌子上，“杨墨真棒，完完全全被人家牵着走了，”

“林清！”

“我怎么了？阿溪对你是真是假你不知道？你是要打死他么？”

余溪在梦中觉得自己好像回到了杨墨身边，可是还没看见他就被人用凉水泼醒，

“啊……”凄厉的叫声让看守抖了几下，

“这是吃的还有水，大哥说好好休息，明天……明天继续，”看守走到门口，“真的很抱歉，不能开灯了，您放心，我就在门口。”

漆黑的屋子让余溪更加绝望，身后的伤疼的深入骨髓，他打翻了放在旁边的水和食物，身上的水让他更冷，

“好黑……”

“阿墨……阿墨……”余溪喃喃自语，身子抖个不停，他努力团成一团取暖，却扯开了身后的伤口，血水混在一起粘在睡裤上，

“阿墨……”

余溪呼唤的声音越来越弱，他觉得他这辈子看不见杨墨了，

不对，

要活过今天，

明天挨打的时候就能看见他了，

一定要记得告诉他自己是真的很爱他，

然后这样死在他手里可能就没什么太大的遗憾了，

余溪想着想着又晕了过去，

杨墨被林清点醒之后急急忙忙跑到了反省室，一开门就看见晕在墙角还在流血的余溪，

“阿溪，阿溪，阿溪你醒醒啊？”杨墨急得哭了出来，“解开啊，把这个破链子给我解开，”

手下人手忙脚乱地解开铁链，杨墨脱下大衣给余溪裹上抱了起来，

他这才看见余溪手掌护着的是什么，

地上是用血写的杨墨，还有没写完的余溪，

杨墨觉得心脏疼到了极点，他泪流满面地抱着满身是伤的人，

余溪感受到了温暖，迷迷蒙蒙地睁开眼，看见杨墨在哭，伸出小手要给杨墨擦眼泪，

“阿墨……阿墨不哭……”

杨墨颤抖着把余溪放在床上，然后看着大夫给他处理伤口，

“疼……疼……”余溪疼的抓紧了床单，紧紧闭着双眼委委屈屈地喊着，“阿墨我错了，不要打我了，我错了，”

“我在我在啊，”杨墨跪在床边拉着余溪的手，“你疼你就掐我，怎么样都行，得把衣服和伤口分开才行，好不好？阿溪乖一点，”

“我……我疼……”余溪把头凑到杨墨手边，滚烫的小脸蹭在他的手上，像只受了伤的小兽，他现在发着烧，只是迷迷糊糊地喃喃自语，“你别不要我……我真的好爱你的……”

“我知道，我知道……”杨墨一边哭一边哄着，“对不起对不起，是我的错，”

“那你还要我么？”

“要你，我怎么可能不要你，”杨墨看着余溪疼的满头大汗，对着大夫发脾气，“你能不能轻一点啊，”

“马上，马上就好了，”

“阿溪听见没，马上就好了，”余溪在杨墨的安慰下冷静了不少，只是身上的疼痛和发烧的缘故让他睡睡醒醒，十分不清醒。

杨墨在床边跪了半个多小时，一直等到医生处理完伤口又喂着余溪吃了药这才起来，

“现在在这装什么深情，把人打成这样的不是你么？”

“嗯……”

林清看着哭肿了眼睛的杨墨，叹了口气，

“挺聪明一个人，啥事儿只要和余溪沾上，你就没脑子了，”

“还是有的，”杨墨摇了摇头，“你去把那些人处理了吧，看在他们往我身边送了阿溪的份上，就留个全尸吧，”

杨墨拿着温热的毛巾蹭过小家伙的身子，杨墨觉得不过是一天没见，余溪好像消瘦了很多，手腕和脚踝上的的青紫让他心疼了很久，吻了又吻，亲了又亲，

“呜……”

“阿溪？醒了？”

“阿……呃……”余溪本来下意识地要往杨墨怀里挤，清醒之后却往旁边躲了躲，连声音都咽了回去，

杨墨被这样的反应扎的心疼，拿过旁边的饭，重新跪在床边，

“我喂你吃饭好不好？”

“嗯，”余溪点了点头就开始哭，哭的也不够痛快，拼命压低了声音，

“怎么还不敢哭了呢？”

“你说……你说你不想听见我的声音……你还说我……说我不配喜欢你……”

余溪终于忍不住了，

“可是我……我真的很喜欢你啊……”

嚎啕大哭的余溪让杨墨乱了手脚，急急忙忙上了床躺在余溪旁边，轻轻地把他拉进怀里，抱的紧紧的，

怀里的小人儿哭的颤抖，杨墨躲着他的伤轻轻地拍着，

“对不起对不起，我是大坏蛋，”

“你是大骗子，”

“你说你不会让我去那个地方挨打的，”

“好了好了不哭了不哭了，”杨墨吻掉余溪的眼泪，“等阿溪好了，把我也关进去一天好不好？”

“也要把你吊起来，”

“好好好吊起来吊起来，”杨墨拍着余溪的后背，“那阿溪也答应我，以后什么事都不瞒着我好不好？”

“我就这么一件事瞒着你……”

“嗯，我知道，”

“我没想过害你……”余溪躲在杨墨怀里发抖，“真的……”

“我知道，阿溪相信我，我真的是气糊涂了……我……”

“那你亲亲我……我大早上没睡醒就被你扔到那个鬼地方，我今天都没有早安吻……”

杨墨温柔地吻上余溪的唇，余溪发泄似的咬住直到尝到了腥甜才放开，

“让你关我，”

“我错了，”杨墨舔了舔嘴唇上的血，不要脸地往余溪身边凑，“等你好了把我送去挨打好不好？”

“谁敢打你？”

“你找林清，他肯定愿意。”

“我……我要自己打……”余溪伸出手指着杨墨的鼻子，“把你打哭那种，”

“可以，”

余溪被杨墨轻轻拍着后背哄着睡了过去，

这场惨烈的毒打以余溪大病一场告终。

【后续】

卧室。

余溪看着双手双脚被固定好趴在床上等着挨打的杨墨十分得意，

“你错了没？”

“我错了，”杨墨忍着笑尽量努力地配合自家小朋友，“你打我吧，”

“哼，”余溪挥着戒尺落在杨墨的屁股上，不过几十下就累的气喘吁吁，“打人还挺累的，”

“不打了？”

“怎么可能！我可是病了半个月！”余溪抬起手继续往杨墨身上打，“让你关我，让你抽我，看你还敢不敢！”

“阿溪，”

“不准求情！”

“阿溪你好可爱，”小家伙下手没有分寸，打的杨墨疼的呲牙咧嘴，可是还是想逗他，“真的好可爱，”

“不准说我可爱！我可是受过训练的人！”

“是嘛，训练你什么了？”

“他们说你喜欢可爱的……所以只是教我怎么……怎么发暗语来着……”

“那后来呢？”

“后来我觉得还挺喜欢你的，就把这些给忘了，”

余溪放下戒尺看着有些红肿的臀肉，轻轻拍了拍，

“放过你啦，”

“谢谢溪哥，”杨墨翻过身来把余溪搂在怀里，开始深吻，

“不是……你先告诉我我怎么没把你绑住啊？”

“就你这样还当奸细？”杨墨隔着衣服啃咬着余溪胸前的嫩肉，“还是留在我身边做媳妇吧，”


	3. 【墨溪】平行世界之吃定你了

先婚后爱梗，私设同性可结婚。

总裁杨墨×影视新星余溪

余溪打量着对面这个俊朗的男人，有些不好意思，刚一对上他的目光就低下了头。

两位母亲看着余溪这样的反应很是满意，杨妈妈拍了拍杨墨，

“你真的不记得余溪了嘛？他三岁的时候你十一呀，你还带着他玩过的！”

“都多少年的事了……我哪记得，”

“但是我觉得两个孩子真的好般配，”余妈妈伸出手拉住杨妈妈的手，双方一拍即合，马上结婚。

余溪瞪大了眼睛觉得不可思议，“妈，我才25岁，而且……我现在正是事业上升期，我想先谈一谈，要是真的合适我们再结婚。”

杨墨眯了眯眼睛，“对啊，我也不着急，”

“你不急我急！”杨妈妈拿出电脑，“我没让你俩大张旗鼓地办婚礼，你们从网上登记结婚就行，快点，”

“我……”余溪愣在原地，又看了看自己妈妈坚定的表情，“行，我答应了。”

杨墨还是那副样子，“没所谓，那就这样吧。”

迅速登记结婚的两个人又在妈妈们的催促下搬到了一起，余溪看着指挥搬家公司忙前忙后的自家妈妈有些无奈，

“那个……”余溪压低了声音生怕让忙活着的两个妈妈听见，“咱们就先依她们把我的东西搬进你卧室，等她们走了我去睡客房。”

“都行，”杨墨并不抗拒这个新人影帝，毕竟演技好能力强而且……还长了个娃娃脸。

“那我去帮忙啦，”

杨墨看着余溪跑前跑后的样子倒也不觉得烦，只一会儿就收好了。

“妈，你们是不是该回去了？”杨墨搂上余溪的腰，“我和……阿溪想互相了解了解，”

“行行行，我们懂我们懂，”两位妈妈迅速离开，担心打扰了两个孩子的第一个夜晚。

“呼……”余溪长出一口气，“还是你聪明，不然我只会觉得尴尬，”

“哪里尴尬，”杨墨的手还搂在余溪腰上，他故意凑过去，“你是不是对我有一点好感？”

“我没有！”余溪跑回卧室准备把自己东西收走，一扭头看见杨墨靠在门框上看着自己，

“我去客房睡，那里清静，”杨墨顿了顿，“你的被子……还挺可爱，”

“怎么啦！我的小黄人被子招你惹你了！”

杨墨冷了脸色朝着余溪走过来，身高的压制让余溪有些后退，“你……你要干嘛……”

“那我们阿溪内裤是不是也是小黄人的？”

“杨墨你别太欺负我！”

杨墨倒也不理他，抱起自己被收起来的被子去了客房，

“什么冷面总裁，就你这样一个登徒子还能上财经杂志封面！哼！混蛋！”

余溪愤愤然在身后闹闹腾腾地骂着，杨墨浅笑一声，

还真可爱。

余溪洗漱完躺在床上，杨墨的床很舒服，但是他认床认得厉害，翻来覆去地睡不着，看了看助理发来的明天的行程，一脸生无可恋，

“啊……”余溪蒙上被子哀嚎一声，然后就听见脚步声从走廊传来，

“还没睡呢？”杨墨站在门外，“明天你不是很忙么？都几点了还不睡觉，小心我打你屁股，”

“不是我不睡……我睡不着……”余溪委委屈屈，完全把杨墨那句打屁股当成玩笑话，

“可以进么？”

“可以啊……”余溪打开灯，揉着眼睛看着杨墨，“你床其实挺舒服的，可是就是我事儿多，睡不着，我是不是吵到你……诶？你躺下干嘛啊？”

“陪你睡，”杨墨面无表情，其实心里已经被余溪的兔子睡衣萌化了，“关灯，然后躺好，我给你讲故事，”

“我又不是小朋友，”余溪咕哝一句却还是乖乖照做，刚一躺下就被杨墨揽进怀里，他听着杨墨扑通扑通的心跳，小脸通红，“诶……别这样……”

“我们结婚了，”杨墨伸出手在余溪的后背轻轻拍着，低沉的嗓音很适合哄人睡觉，“从前啊森林里有一只小兔子……”

不过十几分钟，小家伙便睡了过去，紧紧抓着杨墨睡衣的手被杨墨掰开放进自己手里，“阿溪，我好像还挺喜欢你，我们慢慢来吧，”

余溪睡了一个还不错的觉，只是被助理的电话叫起来的时候整个人像只炸毛的兔子，

“啊……为什么我要这么早去工作啊……”

“起来吃饭，一会儿不是要来接你了么？”

“你都不困吗！”

“还行吧，”杨墨看着余溪睡眼朦胧的样子觉得心里软乎乎的，连声音也温柔了起来，“去洗洗脸吧，然后吃饭好不好？”

“嗯……”

余溪迷迷瞪瞪洗完漱坐回来，看着杨墨给自己倒牛奶，

“我不爱喝牛奶，”小人嘟嘴生气，

“那要怎么样肯喝？”杨墨逗他，“不然我去给你买罐高乐高？”

“要巧克力的……”余溪抿了一口牛奶，“我可麻烦了……”

“没事，快吃吧。”

把余溪送走之后杨墨换好衣服去工作，他在手机待办事项加了一条高乐高，

“真不知道是养媳妇还是养孩子，”

余溪很忙，新晋影帝的光环让无数的眼睛都盯在他身上，凌晨两点助理把他送回家，然后一身疲惫地按了门铃，

“累了吧，”杨墨打开门就看见耷拉着脑袋的余溪，

“嗯……”

“快去洗漱然后睡觉吧，”

“好，”余溪的眼睛依旧亮晶晶的，“谢谢你等我回家，”

“应该的，”

余溪洗漱完躺在床上还是有些睡不着，近几年忙着拍戏赶场，整个人的生物钟都有些不对劲，想到昨天睡得还算安稳的那一觉，他有些怀念杨墨的怀抱。

“我可以进来嘛……”

怯生生的声音响起，余溪打开门露了一个小脑袋，杨墨其实从他一出卧室门就在想是不是来找自己，现在等来了还挺高兴的。

“这么累还睡不着么？”杨墨拉开被子拍了拍床，余溪红着眼睛钻了进去，

“老毛病了，拍戏有时候会拍夜戏就要很久，所以就感觉整个人身体都不太好，”余溪有些脸红，“还得麻烦你哄我睡觉……”

“再说一次，我们结婚了，”杨墨凑过来把余溪搂紧，“再胡说老公要打屁股了，”

这是杨墨第一次自称老公，就算是厚脸皮如他也还有些脸红，更别说怀里那个小余溪了。

“那……哄我睡觉吧……”余溪往里钻了钻，“明天我休息一天，可以多睡一会，”

杨墨继续拍着他，只不过这一次还没拍几下人就已经睡着了，

“这才对嘛，别等到翻来覆去睡不着才来找我，”杨墨揉了揉余溪的头发，“还好，我没那么想吃了你。”

余溪一觉睡到天大亮，身旁的人早已经不见了踪影，顺着门缝飘进来的早餐的香气唤醒了小人儿饥肠辘辘的胃。

“好香啊，”余溪站在杨墨身后指着锅，“总裁大人还会做饭呐，”

“怎么不会？”

“我可以先吃饭再洗漱么？”

“可以啊，我给你买了高乐高，要不要先喝杯牛奶？”

“好呀！”

坐在餐桌前乖乖地喝牛奶的小朋友让杨墨心情很好，两个人有一句没一句地说着话，

“我叫你阿墨好不好呀～”

“可以，我们都睡了两晚了，你叫老公也行，”

“都什么跟……什么呀……”余溪红了脸，放下杯子气鼓鼓地瞪着杨墨，杨墨顺势走过去低下身子，脸越凑越近，直到看见余溪愣住才在人的嘴角轻轻舔了一下，

“甜的，”

“高乐高当然甜……”余溪其实已经蒙住了，这只是下意识的回答，

杨墨再一次笑弯了眼睛，像极了调戏良家妇女的浪子，“我是说你，甜的。”

余溪红着脸吃完了早饭，然后便拿出剧本开始看，

“影帝大人，忙着呐，”杨墨递过来一杯温水，余溪瞟了他一眼接了过去，

“这不研究剧本呢嘛～”

“嗯，”杨墨靠着余溪坐下，“要不要研究研究婚姻大事？咱俩都结婚了也没互相了解了解呢，”

“行，”余溪放下手里的东西，“你要了解什么？”

“和你有关的一切我都想了解。”杨墨拉了拉余溪的手，软乎乎的，小人儿迅速红了脸，“你就随便说，我听着呢。”

余溪絮絮叨叨地开了口，从小时候上学谈到怎么走上演艺道路，杨墨情商很高，总是一两句话就引着余溪继续说下去。

小朋友比比划划这样那样的说着，男人满眼笑意地看着他，忽然余溪就鼓起了嘴，

“你诓我说了这么多，自己的事情都不和我说哦……”

“阿溪要知道什么？”

“什么都要知道！”

“那……”杨墨恶意地拉着余溪的手往自己身下探去，“这个也要？”

“讨厌！”余溪迅速把手抽走，拿起剧本回了房，满脑子却都是刚刚男人笑意盎然的脸，倒是还挺好看的……

两个人的日子就这样铺平垫稳地过着，余溪渐渐地习惯了睡在杨墨怀里，只是那一层窗户纸还是没有捅破。

杨墨照常在午休的时候看着推送的新闻，一条娱乐八卦新闻映入眼帘，

“新晋男星余溪疑与戏骨小前辈约会！”

新闻里余溪被人搂着腰，临别时两个人还抱了抱。

杨墨攥紧了拳头，拨通了余溪的电话，

“在哪？”

毫无温度的声音吓了余溪一跳，

“我在录节目，晚上可能晚点回去，”

“等你。”

余溪刚想说话解释绯闻的事就被挂了电话，只得继续录节目，心思却飞到了杨墨身上。

等余溪下了节目进了家，看着黑着脸的杨墨，不自觉地抖了一下，

“那个……”

“去洗澡吧，”杨墨的声音依旧冰冷，呼吸中带着些许酒精的味道，

“你喝酒了？”余溪走过去想要看看他却被人推开，

“我让你去洗澡，洗完澡我们再谈今天的事好不好？”

“好……”余溪看着他的样子有些担心，“你喝多少酒？”

“就半杯，没醉，”杨墨看余溪被自己推远了几步有些无奈，只得走过去揉了揉他的头发，“快去吧，出来我们，慢慢谈，”

余溪极快地冲了凉，一出来就看见杨墨坐在床上等着自己，

“阿墨……你听我解释好不好……”余溪凑着往杨墨身边坐，却被人拉着站起来，

“站着说，”

“就……只不过是个前辈……然后就……一起吃个饭，经纪人和朋友都在……我，我……我没……”  
余溪支支吾吾地说着忽然觉得天旋地转，反应过来才发现被杨墨按在腿上，

这个姿势？

马上，杨墨就印证了余溪的猜测，身后炸裂的痛感让他有些震惊，

“为什么打我！”余溪挣扎着就要下来却被杨墨按的死死的动弹不了，只能踢着腿任由男人扇打着自己的屁股。

杨墨气的紧，寻思着巴掌也打不坏，十成十的力气打下来，每一下都让怀里的人抖上一抖，打了几十下，这才一把把人拉起来站好，

“把裤子脱了，”

“我……”余溪揉着屁股的小手一顿，随即就往外跑，“我才不要脱裤子，你流氓！变态！打我屁股！”

杨墨三步两步就追上了跑进客厅的人，抗在肩上，手上一用力便把人的裤子扒了下来，

这是余溪第一次在杨墨面前脱光，羞极反恼一口咬在杨墨肩膀，

“小东西还敢咬我，”杨墨扛着人站在镜子前，“看看自己的屁股，为什么会变成粉嘟嘟呢？”

“你混蛋！”余溪拍打着杨墨坚实的后背，踢着腿骂人，“你耍流氓！”

“我是你老公，扒你裤子就是耍流氓了？”

杨墨扛着人回了卧室，安安稳稳地把人放下，然后……

“自己趴过来？”杨墨拍了拍腿，

余溪别别扭扭地看着他，“能不能不打我……我真的……”

“趴过来，别等我拉你，”

“行……”

小朋友耷拉着脑袋趴了回去，手脚不沾地的感觉十分不安，放在身后的大手温暖有力，此时正在轻轻揉着两团嫩肉，

“能不能轻点啊……”余溪扭过脸看着杨墨，“求求你了，”

“不要，”杨墨挥起巴掌就是一下，“我要好好教训教训你，”

“呜……”

还不等余溪反应过来巴掌就接连落下，打在肉上的声音清脆，带来的痛感也更加直接，

“别……”

“别什么别，我在吃醋你不知道吗？”杨墨认真地揍着怀里的翘得高高的屁股，“你怎么不每天都抱抱我呢？”

“我抱，我以后每天都……都抱你……啊……疼……好疼……”

余溪可怜地把手往后伸想揉一揉备受煎熬的地方却半路被人拉住，按在腰上，动弹不得，

“撅着屁股好好受着，”杨墨看着通红的臀肉轻轻捏了捏，“还没有肿，还可以打很久呢，”

“呜……别……别打了……我好痛，”

“怎么了？”杨墨听着余溪的声音染上了一丝哭腔，心里一软就把小人儿拉了起来抱进怀里，大手轻轻按摩着滚烫的臀，“委屈了？”

“我疼，”余溪拱来拱去蹭在杨墨怀里，“真的没什么的……我们经常传出些捕风捉影的事，你不能……不能因为这个就不信我……”

“不是不信你哦，”杨墨擦了擦余溪腮边的泪珠，“我是在吃醋，你都没那么抱过我呢，”

“这不就……抱了么，”余溪看着杨墨的神色有些缓和就开始撒娇，“我错了……我以后天天抱你，”

“这个另说，我可还没消气，你说怎么办啊？”

刚刚挨过打的屁股就在大魔王手里，再不识好歹的人也不敢说些什么，余溪只能羞红了脸用气声说，“那揍我吧……”

“大点声，”

“我说，那你揍我吧……”

“揍哪？”杨墨的手顺着臀缝摸到某个隐秘的地方，“这里么？”

“不是……不是……你揍我屁股吧……”

“听不到，”杨墨手上的力度重了些，余溪扭着身子想要躲开在自己臀缝上打圈的手指，

“你打我屁股吧！”余溪受不住这样的欺负，一不做二不休的喊了出来，

杨墨一愣，手指顺势要插进去，“你凶我？”

“没有没有……不敢不敢……”

“去床上趴好等我，”

“哦，”余溪趴在床上抽着鼻子揉着可怜的屁股，“一会儿你还要受点罪啊，不怕不怕啊，”

杨墨拿了发刷看见余溪这副样子觉得好玩，“你干嘛呢？”

“哄一哄自己的屁股，省的它害怕，”余溪头也不回说完了话，“你手不疼嘛，我屁股好疼，”

“手不疼但是有点麻，所以我拿了这个，”杨墨坐上床靠在床头，把余溪拉过来摆好姿势，“小发刷，你看我对你多好，”

“诶？”余溪拍了一下床，没有一丝威胁，“你不能用这个！这个肯定比手疼！”

“不疼谁打你，趴好，”杨墨不容分说地把余溪按好，实木发刷打在已经滚烫的屁股上实在是疼得厉害，小家伙只挨了四五下就扭来扭去，嘴里含混不清地求着饶。

“冷静一点，”杨墨停了手，用发刷轻轻蹭着比刚刚红上几分的臀肉，另一只手却分开紧紧并着的双腿，从身前握住那最为脆弱的地方，“这样你是不是就能老老实实撅着屁股挨打了？我不多打，一百下发刷就当是个教训，明白没有？”

被人紧紧握住的害羞和不适让余溪有些恍惚，可是就现在这个姿势也的确是动弹不得，只能点点头，认命地把头埋进臂弯里等着发刷的落下。

杨墨见他这样觉得很可爱，一时之间更想欺负，抬手就是二十下狠厉的责打尽数抽在左边屁股上，

痛楚让余溪的身子往左边倾斜，他把右边屁股抬起扭动，希望杨墨能够匀一些打给右边，

“把这边屁股撅那么高干嘛啊？”杨墨看着满是椭圆形红印的左臀，“左边还没打完我可不打右边，趴好，”

余溪感觉到握着自己的手轻轻用力，只能认命地把屁股放平嘴里却咕咕哝哝骂了一句，“臭杨墨……”

“你说什么？”

“没说什么，”余溪瘪瘪嘴，“我想揉揉屁股，好疼……”

“打完我给你揉，现在可不到时候，我们余溪的小屁股还没肿呢，”

杨墨说完就继续打着左边的屁股，余溪很白，身材又瘦弱，不过几下就能把半边屁股打个遍，现在已经不知道整个盖了多少次，终于在五十下的时候停了对这边屁股的折磨，

“什么感觉？”

“疼……”余溪的小手把床单抓的乱七八糟，声音也颤抖着，“还有多少啊……”

“这边再挨五十下就结束了，当然，如果以后犯了错，还是会趴在老公腿上被打屁股，开心吗？”

“不开心，”

“还真可爱，”杨墨看着余溪别扭的后脑勺笑了笑，抬手就开始往另一半屁股上招呼。

一边深红微肿，一边只不过是大红一片，杨墨不动声色地给另一半上色，终于让两边对称了。

“呜呜呜……老公……别打了……求你了……”

余溪的一声老公叫的杨墨愣了神，“叫我什么？”

“老公……”余溪羞红了脸，却还是叫了出来，汗津津的手伸到后面摸了摸杨墨的大手，可怜兮兮地求饶，“真的受不了了……好疼，”

“可是说了一百下就必须是一百下，一下都不能少，”杨墨松了力气轻轻打完了剩下的十几下，随即便丢了发刷，轻轻地给余溪按摩着屁股，“好了好了，结束了，老公不打了，乖啊宝宝，”

“唔……”不知道是刚刚情急之下喊出的老公太过刺激还是现在揉伤的手太过温柔，余溪竟然起了反应，小家伙脸一红扭着身子就要跑却被杨墨又一次握住了微微变硬的地方，

“不乖哦，老公是在教育你，怎么能偷偷硬了呢？”

“你滚啊……”

杨墨看了红了脸的人也不多说话，上下撸动着，惹得余溪一阵呻吟，

“嗯……啊……”

“想要么？”杨墨的声音满是诱惑，男人松开手开始在余溪身上游走，一个用力把余溪翻过来然后无比温柔地压上去，吻住那红润的唇，

贝齿被灵巧的舌头撬开，余溪顺从地随着杨墨的动作不断地加深这个吻，他的手臂不自觉地环上杨墨的脖子，双腿也往男人的腰上缠绕，

“唔……”余溪被吻得喘不过气败下阵来，男人满是情欲的目光炽热温柔，声音沙哑，在深夜里尤为动听，

“宝宝，我们圆房吧，”

杨墨把余溪重新翻过去趴在床上，拉着人的脚踝往上推，小人儿便被摆成了跪趴的姿势，刚刚被打肿的屁股让气氛更加暧昧，

“我们慢慢来，”

“嗯……”

沾满了润滑的手指在穴口打转，终于慢慢插入进去做着扩张，

被侵入的感觉让余溪有些不适，杨墨找好机会又温柔地挤进第二根手指，换来了余溪的一声娇喘。

“阿溪以后要是不乖，阿墨就用些小玩具玩你了，”

“我乖的，”

杨墨扩张的动作十分温柔，在余溪看来甚至有些舒服，他眯着眼睛喘着粗气，身子偶尔随着动作扭动，直到三根手指也能适应，杨墨才把早已坚挺的性器抵在穴口，

余溪感觉到身后不同的触感，身子僵硬了一些，连腰也拱了起来，

“放松宝宝，”杨墨轻柔地环上余溪，在后背上落下一个吻，“我会很温柔，相信我，”

“嗯……”

杨墨注意着余溪的动静，稍微有些抵抗便会亲亲揉揉等他放松，终于慢慢地进入了这个美好的肉体，

“嗯？”余溪感觉到已经全部进来的填充感但却没有等到想象中的冲击有些好奇，扭回头正对上男人无比温柔的目光，

“适应了？”

完全被迁就被照顾的感觉让初经人事的小余溪觉得心里一暖，微微点点头，随即就感觉到男人巨大的存在感。

“嗯……唔……轻……轻一点……”

“不要，”杨墨大力的顶着，“影帝的声音就是好听，越听越想欺负，”

性器在甬道里冲击，通红发肿的屁股被杨墨扇打了几下，每一下都会让余溪不自觉地收紧，带来更愉悦的感受，

“宝宝很喜欢被老公打屁股呢，”

“才……才没有……”

“怎么没有？”杨墨停下了动作专心地往余溪屁股上扇打，“有没有？”

“有有有，行了吧……疼啊你这个人……”

“喜欢这个还不简单，老公随时都能满足阿溪，你说那些喜欢你的小姑娘知不知道她们的溪哥哥晚上会因为不听话被老公打屁股啊，”

余溪懒得理这床上羞人的话假装没听见，谁知道杨墨变本加厉，整个人趴在他身上，嘴巴紧紧贴在耳边，

“被打肿了屁股还被压在下面操，阿溪喜欢么？”

余溪有些招架不住满嘴荤话的杨墨，愤愤然骂了句脏话就感觉一阵战栗，

杨墨也感觉到了身下人的反应，找准了刚刚惹得他战栗的地方开始狠狠地操弄起来。

“啊……啊……别啊……老公……老公轻一点老公……”

“宝宝，挨揍的时候喊老公我可能会心软，挨操的时候喊老公，我可只会想欺负你哦，”

在杨墨大力的冲击下，余溪泄了出来，整个人瘫在床上喘着粗气，刚想说些什么就被翻了过来，穴口又一次被填满，

“你个混蛋不能休息休息啊！”面对面的姿势让余溪能够顺利地说话，只是下一秒就被一个吻堵住了嘴，

“你挨打的时候是不是骂我来着？”

“影帝大人拍过床戏没有？”杨墨的声音里有些危险气息，

“没有，”余溪搂紧杨墨的脖子，“就算以后有也是有替身的，所以你，啊……你轻一点……”

加重的冲击让余溪招架不住，在杨墨后背上慌乱地挠了几下，随即又听见男人一字一顿地说道，

“没事，你要是拍床戏，拍一次我就要操你十次换回来，拍吻戏也一样，”

“一场吻戏你就要吻我十次？”

“不，也要操你十次，”

“你讲不讲理！”

“不讲，”狠狠地几下让余溪更加瘫软，“有意见吗？”

“没有……”

余溪闭上眼睛感受着男人在自己身体里横冲直撞，求了不知道多少次才终于被放过。

浑身无力的小人儿被抱去洗干净，一上床就拉着杨墨的手往自己身后两团肿肉上摸，

杨墨当然知道他是什么意思，却故意逗他，“宝宝还想要啊？”

余溪身子一抖，钻进杨墨怀里拼命摆手，“不要了不要了，我真的要散架了……”

“逗你的，”杨墨给人揉着伤，吻了吻余溪的额头，“以后不乖自己脱光来领板子，听见没有？”

“听见了……”余溪嘟着嘴说出的话有一丝委屈，“你就是想欺负我……找什么借口，”

“别总说实话嘛，”

“混蛋……”

余溪迷迷瞪瞪地睡了过去，第二天醒过来被头条新闻弄得一阵无奈，

“震惊！投资新贵竟与当红影帝结婚！”

“我说阿墨……”余溪看着端着高乐高进来的人，“你这醋劲儿也太大了吧，”

“你还欠我八次呢，”

“滚蛋，我又没让人亲也没拍床戏，怎么就欠你八次了，再说你这一次是咋算的！”

“反正不是按你高潮次数算的，”杨墨把人怼了回去又有些不安，“总之，你还欠我八次，”

“有你这么简单粗暴的嘛，怎么就总之了！而且我这屁股还肿着呢！”

“大早上起来你就要对我大喊大叫嘛？”杨墨笑着扑过来，“那还账吧，宝宝。”

“我要喝高乐高！”

“喝什么高乐高，”杨墨笑着吻了吻他，“杨墨不好吃么？”


End file.
